


【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 11

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: It’s so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 11

Chapter Summary: 豆腐丝 宽歪“It’s so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.”

结束了拍摄任务后，罗伊斯连晚饭都没有吃，就一直躲在了自己的房车里面。他打开茶几旁边的小冰箱，把手伸到最里面，取出了一瓶袖珍Jagermeister，扭开盖子之后什么都没有兑，就直接对着瓶口喝了起来。  
虽然在决定接下这部戏开始，罗伊斯就一直在给自己做着思想准备。他心里清楚，自己和莱万曾经的爱恋已是过眼云烟，但是记忆总是在他试图遗忘的时候，从四面八方向他侵袭而来，然后重重地将他包裹起来。今日与莱万的对手戏就他而言，是一场身体与心灵的双重挑战。

{ 躺在他左边的莱万凑了上来亲吻他。罗伊斯回应着，一边悄悄放松着自己的身体。莱万的吻耐心又温柔，他的舌头舔着罗伊斯的薄唇，然后探入他的口中诱使着罗伊斯的舌头随着他的节奏缠绵。}  
打一接触到莱万的嘴唇，罗伊斯就被动的交出了主动权。莱万的吻带着一丝霸道和急切，同他记忆中温柔的碰触大相径庭。他的身体散发着淡淡的古龙水香味，那气息似乎带着蛊惑人心的魔力，使得处在他身下的罗伊斯难以抗拒。  
莱万的嘴唇按照剧本的描写，顺着罗伊斯的脖颈一路向下，吻过他稍显苍白的上半身。他侧对着机位，跨坐在罗伊斯的下半身，然后大腿绷紧着前后动作，模仿两个人缠绵的姿态。  
虽然小心掌握着尺度，但是莱万的硬挺还是时不时的蹭到罗伊斯的大腿内侧。他的双手在罗伊斯的下体游走着，途径之处仿佛在处处煽风点火。罗伊斯的脸早已是一片绯红，他要拼命的控制自己，才不至于在拍摄片场彻底的陷入意乱情迷的窘境。  
{“啊……”罗伊斯的脊背高高仰起，在莱万充满技巧的挑逗之下率先缴械投降。}  
下一个动作随着机位的变化，罗伊斯遵循着导演的要求一个翻身将莱万同自己的位置调换过来。他俯下身子，将脑袋摆在莱万的胯间，那里虽然已经被肉色胶布遮盖的严严实实，但是莱万的雄伟还是明显的鼓起一个大包。视觉的冲击加上淡淡的体味让罗伊斯几乎红透了脸，这种耳鬓厮磨的亲密他曾经那么沉迷，但是那种熟悉感放在当下的情境当中，又叫他如此的无所适从。  
罗伊斯犹豫着要不要喊停。  
莱万仿佛体会到了他的难处。他的左臂微微的支起上半身，右手伸到罗伊斯亮金色的短发当中，引导着他轻微的转动着脖子。插到发梢的手指缓缓地摩擦着罗伊斯的耳垂，他一下子就明白了莱万的用意，后脑勺随着莱万的动作技巧性的移动着。在镜头的记录之下，他俩俨然就是一对正在享受鱼水之欢的恩爱情侣。

【下文转LOFTER】


End file.
